Tormenta
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Tohru es forzada a vivir con Akito. Dolor y sufrimiento para Tohru y places para Akito, o el amor para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece la autora original es Kisa, yo solo la traduje.

Tohru estaba mirando por la ventana en la noche de tormenta. Todo estaba oscuro y Shigure, Yuki y Kyo se encontraban en la tienda.

Entonces Tohru se percató de que una limusina negra se acercaba hacia el camino de entrada. Miró hacia abajo y vio una persona de cabello peli-negro salir del auto.

Tohru se dio cuenta de que era Akito. Así que se apresuró en bajar para abrirle la puerta.

El pasó por delante de ella y dijo:

"Estúpida". Tú ya deberías haber dejado la puerta abierta. No debes dejar a un pobre hombre enfermo en el frío ¿No? Sabía que eres tonta pero quién podría ser tan estúpida."

Tohru, sólo ignoró el insulto y tomó la chaqueta de Akito. La puso sobre el perchero y le preguntó si quería tomar asiento y él le dio una fría mirada y se sentó.

Tohru colocó el té y la azúcar delante de él. Akito puso un poco de azúcar y bebió té.

Miró a Tohru con otra mirada fría. "Quiero que vivas en la casa de los Sohma. Voy a enviar a alguien a buscarte mañana. Y ándate despidiendo de Shigure, Yuki y Kyo porque ahora no los verás a ellos por un largo tiempo Tohru".

Akito se levantó y le dio una sonrisa malvada, " Nos vemos mañana Honda".

Los ojos de Tohru se llenaron de lágrimas mientas Akito que estaba a su izquierda no decía otra palabra.

Tohru esperó hasta que los demás regresaran.

Yuki caminó hacia Tohru y le dijo, "Tohru por favor deja de llorar. ¿Que sucedió?

Tohru lo miró con el seño fruncido, "Y-yo me tengo que ir…..y vivir con Akito, Yuki."

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron. "No. No con el."

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer cap, cortito no? Dejen sus comentarios si les gustó… **reviews**?


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru se apartó de Yuki y subió al segundo piso, para empacar sus cosas para la casa de Akito.

Yuki apartaba la mirada de la escalera y en Kyo,"Tenemos que detenerla". No podemos dejarla ir allí. Podría matarla. O hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Kyo sonrió con suficiencia, "Esa es la mejor cosa que te he escuchado decir rata. Vamos."

Yuki y Kyo subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Tohru, que estaba llorando en frente de la fotografía de su madre.

Ella miró cuando ellos entraron y dijo, " OH... lo siento Yuki. Lo siento Kyo. Estoy lista ahora."

Yuki cogió el bolso de Tohru y la tiró fuera de la habitación, " Tohru. No podemos dejar que te vayas allí. Akito podría hacerte daño. No quiero que eso te ocurra a ti Tohru.

Kyo sonrió, "¡Sí!"

Tohru entró en la sala y trajo el bolso, " Se que ustedes están preocupados... pero yo voy a estar bien. Quiero ayudar a Akito en cualquier cosa que pueda. Por favor solo quiero hacerlo. Se que él me odia...pero esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, porque él quiere que me quede. El dijo que no volvería aquí durante mucho tiempo."

Yuki y Kyo respiraron entrecortadamente y luego se miraron.

Yuki fue el primero en decir algo, "¿Hablas en serio? No estamos dejándote ir ahora."

Kyo frunció el seño, " La segunda vez el dijo algo así... bueno, el tiene razón. No estamos dejándote ir Tohru."

Tohru suspiró, "Me tengo que ir chicos. Y ustedes no me van a detener." Después de lo que dijo metió la foto de su madre en su bolso y lo colocó en la cama. "Me voy mañana. Diviértanse sin mí. Y por favor intenten cocinar. Comer fuera todo el tiempo es malo para ustedes."

Yuki suspiró, ¿No hay otra manera?"

Tohru sonrió, "No. Me voy. Sean buenos."

Yuki y Kyo sonrieron tontamente. Cuando Kyo rió de forma estúpida Yuki se puso rojo y Tohru comenzó a reír también.

En la mañana Yuki llevó la bolsa de Tohru para el coche.

Kyo seguía, hablando con Tohru. "Ahora debes tener cuidado. Y observar lo que comes. Nos vemos pronto, eso espero. En eso, se abrazaron efusivamente. Tohru lloró en el hombro de Kyo, " Te voy a extrañar Kyo. Nos vemos."

Tohru se dirigió a Yuki y lo abrazó, "Adiós Yuki. Te voy a extrañar. "Yuki solo sonrió.

Shigure salió y Tohru le dio un rápido abrazo, " Adiós Tohru. Ten cuidado. Te voy a extrañar."

Tohru sonrió y dijo," Adiós chicos. Si Kyo, Voy a observar lo que como. Y te prometo que voy a tener cuidado. Y los voy a extrañar a todos."

Todos ellos vieron como sonrió y Tohru subió al auto.

Y todos ellos se despedían hasta que el auto se alejó para ir a la mansión Sohma.

Kyo miró a Yuki y sonrió. "¿Podemos luchar ahora?"

Yuki sonrió de nuevo, "Bueno." Ellos corrieron dentro del patio trasero y comenzaron a luchar mientras que Shigure, seguía mirando en dirección donde se había ido el auto con Tohru, "Te extraño Tohru. Adiós.

Esa tarde Yuki, Kyo y Shigure se sentaron en la mesa. Con los frescos alimentos chinos en frente de ellos.

No habían hablado nada una vez que Tohru se había marchado.

Yuki se puso de pie y puso su comida en el basurero y se fue al comedor y se sentó.

Kyo llegó en unos pocos minutos. Después.

Se sentaron allí alrededor de 20 minutos. Luego Kyo decidió ir arriba y Yuki decidió salir.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y Yuki caminó hacia Kyo y tropezó. Kyo se sorprendió.

Luego los labios de Yuki se juntaron con los de Kyo por medio segundo, Yuki comenzó a caer pero Kyo lo atrapó.

Kyo puso a Yuki sobre sus pies y dijo,"Deberías tener más cuidado maldita rata.

Yuki se sonrojó y asintió. Entonces el salió corriendo de ahí.

Kyo subió las escaleras y pensó en el beso. Sí, Yuki es lindo, ¿Pero el beso fue intencional o no?

Yuki se sentó en el porche pensando en el beso y diciendo, Kyo es hermoso...pero no se si el siente lo mismo que yo. De todos modos, el ama a Tohru... OH bueno...

Diez minutos después ambos caminaron en el comedor y al mismo tiempo dijeron, "Te amo."

Yuki jadeó de lo que hizo Kyo.

Se miraron como si fueran una pareja. Yuki caminó hacia Kyo y lo besó en la mejilla. Kyo sonrió y giró su cabeza, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Yuki.

Yuki gimió y se echó atrás, "Vamos a mi habitación ¿Ya?

Kyo sonrió. "Me gusta esto cada vez más Yuki.

Yuki se sonrojó, "No digas eso. Shigure podría venir aquí. Solo quiero besarte o algo parecido... "Se sonrojó más.

Kyo se rió y tomó a Yuki en brazos estilo matrimonio y fueron a la habitación de Yuki.

Shigure se rió desde la otra habitación, que había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido.


End file.
